


Co-Stars

by RedBeautyFTW



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Actor Clarke Griffin, Actor Lexa (The 100), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Clexa20gayteen, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, Girls Kissing, Jealousy, Modern Setting Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Partners to Lovers, Sarcasm, The 100 Femslash, Vigilante Clarke, Vigilante Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedBeautyFTW/pseuds/RedBeautyFTW
Summary: Lexa Woods is the star of a hit TV show.  Her character is a strong willed vigilante named The Commander who is committed to protecting the city of Polis. Outside of her show, Lexa is a strong willed, flirtatious woman who refuses to commit to anyone. Clarke Griffin has been added to the cast to play her future love interest and partner in justice.  The two had never met until the night before the were set to work their first scene together.  Everyone is convinced they will be perfect together on screen.  In time, Lexa finds herself wondering if this is the woman that be perfect for her off screen as well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas swirling around in my brain its almost maddening. This is one that has not left me alone for days now. I'm still working on my other multi-chapter fic but this one would just not leave me be. I hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to leave comments or find me on tumblr at redbeautyskimmonsftw :)

Lexa Woods stood on the balcony of her high-rise apartment watching the sun set over the city. She sighed as she buttoned up the front of her shirt. Leaving her home was not exactly her ideal choice of things to do but, when the network says please (in a not really begging type tone), how could she say no? She adjusted her collar then rested her hands on the railing. 

“You always look good in button ups and shorts.” 

Lexa huffed a laugh and shook her head. “Think if I wear this to the party, they’ll let me go home early?” She joked, turning to face her guest. Her lower back rested against the rail as she positioned herself for the woman coming toward her. 

She chuckled as she stepped between Lexa’s spread feet. Her arms wrapped around the Lexa’s neck. Lexa reciprocated by resting her hands on the woman’s sweatpants clad hips. “You can try.” She responded, her deep brown eyes focused solely on Lexa. “My flight isn’t for another two hours.” A brilliant smile crossed her lips. “We can do a lot in two hours.” 

Lexa closed her eyes when soft lips pressed against her own. “Costia Greene…” Lexa whispered, smiling against her lips. “If only that was really an option.” She pressed one more kiss to pouting lips. “Aww, don’t do that.” She smirked as her thumb brushed against her bottom lip. 

“Let me be bratty.” Costia joked as she patted her shoulders then stepped out of her grasp. She took Lexa’s hand, pulling her from her slanted position. “Come on. Apparently, we should be adults and finish getting ready.” 

Lexa groaned as she allowed herself to be pulled back inside. She watched Costia fondly as she stepped to the side to allow Lexa to go inside. They met over a year ago at an award show. After a two-minute conversation, they snuck out of the party together and had sex in the back of Costia’s limo. Their relationship was complicated. Well, not complicated so much as non-committal. 

“So, who’s going to be at this party?” Costia questioned, stepping into Lexa’s bedroom. She grabbed the rest of her items from the bed and stuffed them into a bag. 

Lexa walked over to her closet, sliding the door open and looking through her array of clothing. “Pretty much everyone from the show, network execs, the writers...” She pulled a pair of dark jeans from the rack, studying them. “Oh, and the actress they just hired. Um, Clarke Griffin.” 

Costia hummed at the mention of the beautiful blonde actress. Lexa raised an eyebrow at the sound. She could almost sense the smug little grin that she was sure was covering Costia’s lips. She turned to the other woman to see the exact look she imagined. Costia was still packing her things with the smuggest expression Lexa had ever seen. 

“What?” Lexa questioned, flatly. 

“What, what?” Costia returned, biting her lip as she zipped up her bag. 

Lexa watched her suspiciously. “Cos…” 

Costia chuckled, raising her hands in defense. “Listen, I met her at a con a few months ago. She’s really nice.” She shrugged her shoulder. “Just try not to fall in love when you see her.” 

Lexa narrowed her green eyes and scoffed. “I don’t fall in love.” 

“I am well aware.” Costia teased, half rolling her eyes. She turned to Lexa, crossing her arms against her chest. “She’s beautiful too.” 

“So, I hear.” Lexa took her jeans off the hanger, tossing it on the bed. “But, so are you.” She smiled when Costia rolled her eyes again. Lexa tilted her head slightly as she started to pull on her jeans. “Are you underline jealous, Greene?” 

“Please.” Costia scoffed, throwing the strap of her bag over her shoulder. “I’m just afraid I’m going to lose my weekends.” She laughed lightly when Lexa shook her head in disbelief. She lifted her bag from the bed and placed the strap over her shoulder. She looked around the room for a brief moment. “I think I got everything.” 

Lexa buttoned her jeans. “Okay.” She took a few steps forward to meet Costia half way. She slid her arms around Costia’s waist. “Until we meet again?” 

Costia made a face then slid her arms around Lexa’s neck. “You’re so corny.” She teased, pressing a long kiss to her waiting lips. She pulled back slowly, proud of the smile she received in return. “This was fun.” 

Lexa linked her fingers together at the small of the other woman’s back. “It always is.” 

She placed another small kiss on her lips. “Let me know when you decide to replace me.” 

Now it was Lexa’s turn to roll her eyes. “Why are you so convinced I’m going to fall for this woman?” 

“I told you, I’ve met her.” Costia placed a small kiss on Lexa’s lips. “And I know your type.” She tapped Lexa’s chin. “And she is definitely your type.” 

“If she’s so great, why didn’t you hook up with her?” Lexa cocked an eyebrow in question. 

“Because I was hung up on you.” Costia admitted causing Lexa’s expression to drop. She clicked her tongue and nudged Lexa. “Don’t look at me like that. I’ve always known I was more invested in this than you were.” She nipped playfully at Lexa’s bottom lip before taking a step back. “Anyway, I like what we have.” 

Lexa reached out to gently caress her cheek. “Have fun in Paris.” 

Costia leaned into the touch for a brief moment. “I always do.” She gripped the strap of her backpack and moved away from Lexa’s touch. She released the strap and lowered her hand allowing her finger tips to softly brush across Lexa’s wrist 

Lexa turned to watch her leave. “See you soon, Greene.” A teasing look crossed her face. “Unless, of course, I’m married to Clarke Griffin by the time you get back.” 

Costia laughed wholeheartedly. “She’s a really nice person, Woods.” She shrugged her shoulder. “And, like I said, she’s beautiful.” She tossed Lexa a wink. “I definitely wouldn’t hate you if you were.” 

She blew Lexa a final kiss then exited the bedroom….


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The studio party 1: They meet :)

Clarke Griffin stared out the tinted back window. Her elbow rested on the arm rest with her fist tucked under her chin. She adjusted her seat, pulling at the bottom of her form fitting black dress. Raven Reyes watched her from the other side of the car. Her eyebrow raised when Clarke adjusted in her seat again, crossing one leg over the other. Her black heel bouncing against her shin. 

“Stop fidgeting.” Raven ordered, staring her friend. 

Her girlfriend, Octavia Blake, looked up from the magazine she was reading. “I’m not.” She responded, flashing her a strange look. 

Raven turned to her. “No, not you.” She pointed at Clarke. “This one.” 

Clarke broke from her daze and looked over. “What?” 

“You’re fidgeting. Stop it.” Raven repeated, crossing her hand in front of her. “You’re already on the show. You can relax.” 

“I wish I could.” Clarke returned her attention to the city. “I haven’t actually met Lexa Woods yet.” She leaned back just a bit, holding her hand out. Her eyes narrowed. “Which is weird considering my character is supposed to be her love interest.” She turned to Raven again. “How am I supposed to have chemistry with someone I haven’t met?” 

Raven stared at her blankly. Blinking her eyes as if she was trying to process the words tumbling from Clarke’s mouth. She opened her mouth to respond, balking for a second on her own words. Luckily, Octavia stepped in. 

“They wouldn’t have hired you if they didn’t think you would connect with her.” Octavia stated, looking back down at the pages. “I’ve worked with Lexa for a while now. It might take a minute, but I think you two will be fine.” She glanced up, smiling. “Plus, she’s really, really hot.” 

Raven narrowed her eyes, slowly turning her attention to Octavia. Octavia didn’t meet her eyes. Instead, she smirked and gently squeezed Raven’s knee. Raven growled, and Octavia bit her lip to hold back her widening grin. 

“I just hope she doesn’t hate me.” 

“She’s going to love you, Clarke.” Raven assured her, lightly slapping her knee. “You’ll see.” 

The car turned into the studio lot and Clarke felt her stomach knot. She could see groups of actors and writers standing outside. They greeted one another like a family before entering the building. The knot made its way into her throat. She felt like she was going to gag herself with the nervousness building inside her. 

The car stopped, and Clarke straightened up in her seat. She released a shaky breath as the valet opened the door for her. “Welcome, ladies.” He greeted, holding his hand out to assist Clarke on her exit. 

Clarke swallowed back the lump in her throat and accepted his hand. “Thank you.” She responded, stepping out of the black car. 

“My pleasure, Miss. Griffin.” He stated, with a smile. “Welcome to the Arkadia Studios family.” 

Clarke smiled. “Thank you.” She muttered as she took in a deep breath and walked into the studio with Raven and Octavia not far behind. 

“She’s going to love you.” Raven cooed behind her, laughing when Clarke shot her a look over her shoulder. 

“Not helping.” Clarke murmured as they walked further inside. 

The music and chatter from the crowds of people hit them immediately. Clarke felt frozen at the edge of the entrance. She had no idea why this was more nerve racking then anything she’s ever done. She had been on several television shows since the age of thirteen. She was on Broadway, and even co-stared in a movie. Why was being on a superhero show called ‘The Commander’ so intimidating? 

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her daze. “Look, there’s Lexa.” Octavia pointed toward the bar. 

Clarke’s blue eyes widened just a bit and the knots returned. Lexa Woods was standing at the bar, talking with Lincoln Forrest. They clinked their glasses together and took a shot of what looked to be Jameson. Clarke looked her up and down slowly, from the curve of her jawline to the curve of her backside. This woman was, as Octavia so eloquently put it, “really, really, hot.”. 

_Oh… that’s why._

Octavia placed her arm around Clarke’s shoulders. “Want to meet The Commander?” 

“No, not really.” Clarke responded, quickly. She tried to plant her heels into the synthetic wood floor, but Octavia was stronger than she looked. Her body was being pulled toward the bar and there was nothing she could do to stop it. “O, come on.” 

“For someone with your extensive acting career, you would think meeting Lexa Woods wouldn’t freak you out.” Raven added, hooking her arm through Clarke’s. 

“I’m not freaked out.” 

It was eerie how Octavia and Raven could shoot her the same look at the same time. 

Clarke exhaled. “Okay, maybe I’m a little freaked out.” She held her hand out. “She’s just so good at what she does and she’s…” 

“Really, really hot.” Octavia finished, earning another cross stare from Raven. 

“I’m going to need you to stop pointing that out.” Raven requested, receiving an air kiss from Octavia in response. 

“Yeah, that too.” Clarke muttered as they stopped just a few feet away from the duo. 

Octavia stepped in front of her. “Clarke.” She started, placing her hands-on Clarke’s shoulders. “She’s an actress and she’s human.” She patted her lightly. “Just like you.” 

Clarke nodded, catching a glimpse of Lexa over Octavia’s shoulder. “You’re right. I’m being ridiculous.” 

She watched as Lexa took another shot with Lincoln, laughing when he grimaced after swallowing the liquid. She had ever intention on looking away but was too late. Lexa turned her head in their direction and locked eyes with Clarke. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen that shade of green. Clarke could not look away. Until Lexa stepped away from the bar and started walking toward her…. 

She cursed under her breath, wishing Octavia hadn’t grabbed her as quickly as she did. 

Lexa stepped over to the group with Lincoln beside her. “Hey, Octavia.” She greeted, wrapping an arm around the girl’s waist to give her a half hug. “Raven, good to see you again.” She extended her hand, shaking Raven’s politely. 

Her attention switched to Clarke and a warm smile broke across her lips. Clarke mentally sketched the image into her mind in case she never got to see it again. She cleared her throat and raised her hand. “I’m Clarke Griffin.” She introduced, trying to ignore the way Lexa’s hand felt inside hers. “It’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Lexa stepped a little closer. “I was about to say the same thing.” She said, leaning a bit closer. “Not that my name is Clarke Griffin but that it was nice to finally meet you.” 

Lexa smelt like whiskey and vanilla. Clarke never knew the two would combine so well. “Cute.” She responded before she could stop herself. The heat tinted her cheeks and she tried to ignore how pleased Lexa looked with herself. “I meant the comment was cute not that you were cute…” _Stop fucking talking, Clarke._

Lexa furrowed her brow, feigning offense. “You don’t think I’m cute?” 

“No!... You’re very cute… I mean…” Clarke stammered, mentally cursing herself for not being able to form a normal sentence. 

“Oh my God….” Lincoln mumbled, shaking his head. He cleared his throat and turned to Octavia and Raven. “Can I interest you two ladies in a drink?” He waved his finger between Clarke and Lexa. “We can let these two get to know each other.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Octavia agreed, ignoring the feel of Clarke’s fingertips buried into her arm. She pried her hand away as they scolded each other through clenched teeth. They exchanged faux dirty looks once they were separated. Octavia took Raven’s hand in her own. “Come on, babe.” She tossed Clarke a wink getting a subtle middle finger in response…


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke chat at the party... (I suck at summaries lol)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that... another update :) I told you all this story was racking my brain...

Lexa had stepped away for a moment to bring Clarke a drink. From what she was told, by the extremely relaxed woman standing before her, she looked like she could use one. And she would definitely not deny that fact. 

Clarke watched her as she walked back over to the bar. She chatted with the group for a moment. Her hand rested on Lincoln's shoulder as the bartender refreshed her drink and created one for Clarke. Her brow furrowed curiously when Lincoln looked back and her. He smiled oddly at her then turned back to Lexa teasingly poking at her. 

Lexa did not look amused by the touching. 

Clarke could see bits of her character in her. She had binged watched the first two seasons of The Commander and was immediately hooked. She wanted to be part of this world Marcus Krane created. She just never thought she would be playing opposite Lexa. At the most, she thought she would be a villain or a visiting relative. Never did it cross her mind that she would end up getting the role of Wanheda, part of the Commanders crew and her future lover. 

It was the second part of her role that made her a little nervous, but she knew she would be fine. She's played the girlfriend before. Granted, not for someone as outright sexy as Lexa Woods but, she was up for it. 

_What woman wouldn’t be?_

She decided from that moment on to just relax. Stop being this ridiculous version of herself. Not once had she felt so intimidated by a beautiful woman and she wasn’t going to trip herself up with that feeling now. 

Once Lexa started to approach her again, she took in a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She was determined to make a better impression then her first one. When Lexa stopped in front of her, offering her a glass, she mentally stopped her hand from wanted to shake and accepted the beverage. 

“Thank you.” She said, her voice cracked a bit and she cleared it immediately. She looked down at the glass, inspecting the contents. 

“It's a Rye Old Fashioned.” Lexa explained with a shrug. “I just had a feeling…” 

“That I drink like an old man?” Clarke teased, raising an eyebrow. She felt tingle run through her body when Lexa flashed an adorable half smile. 

“Something like that.” Lexa replied with a confident tone. She held her glass up. “To what I now have no doubt will be a pleasant working experience.” 

Clarke clinked her glass against Lexa’s then took a sip. She swallowed slowly enjoy the smooth feel of the warm liquid coating her throat. She curiously made eye contact with Lexa. 

“How can you be so sure? This is the most we’ve spoken in the five minutes we’ve been together.” She took another sip, thankful for the drink in her hand. She could feel herself becoming more comfortable. “I could be a horrible actress or a complete bitch.” She shrugged, smiling behind her glass. “You never know.” 

Lexa scoffed with a smile that showed her teeth were just as perfect as she was. _Does this woman have zero flaws?_

“I’ve heard a lot of good things about you, Clarke.” Lexa assured her, taking a sip from her drink. “I doubt you are any of those things.” 

“Heard about me from who?” 

Lexa watched as her head tilted inquisitively to the side. Costia was right. She was beautiful. Her blue eyes focused solely on Lexa and she felt something shift inside of her. It almost made her feel anxious and she wasn’t sure she liked it. 

“Costia Greene.” She answered, quickly. She must have been staring for awhile because the amused expression on Clarke’s face showed she had been waiting for a long time for her to answer. 

“The model?” Clarke inquired, and Lexa nodded. She nodded, taking a drink. “I met her at New York Comic Con.” She bit lightly into her bottom lip as she held her drink with both hands. “Are you two…” 

“Oh, no, no…” Lexa interrupted, shaking her head. “We’re just…” She looked into Clarke’s eyes again. The blonde raised her brow in question. There seemed to be a slight, amused grin on her lips. Green eyes narrowed good-humoredly before she returned the look. “Friends. We’re friends.” 

“Ah.” Clarke breathed, raising her hand to make air quotes. “Friends.” 

Lexa licked her lips and chuckled. “Yeah.” She ducked her head as she ran her hand through her hair. “It’s like that sometimes, I guess.” 

Clarke hummed, tapping her nails against the glass. “Do you have a lot of friends?” The question tumbled from her lips before she could stop it. Was it bold? Probably. Did Lexa looked impressed by the fact that she even asked? 

Absolutely. 

“Um, I used to.” The brunette reached back and lightly scratched the back of her neck. “I mean, Costia is barely a ‘friend’ these days. Last night was the first time I’ve seen her in weeks.” 

“Last night, huh?” Clarke bit back her cheeky grin. She tilted her glass, pointing her index finger at Lexa. “I thought you had a glow about you.” 

Lexa huffed amused. “I like you, Clarke Griffin.” 

Clarke smiled proudly. “I like you, Lexa Woods.” 

Lexa took a small step closer, taking the glass from Clarke’s hand. “Want another old man drink?” 

“You know, what?” Clarke took the glass from her. “I’ll just go with you this time.” She waved her hand in a circle around Lexa. “You have this weird perception of me.” Her brow twitched as she reached out and tugged lightly on Lexa’s sleeve. “Let me show you how I really drink.” 

Lexa grinned, her eyes looking over Clarke once more. “After you.” She requested, waving her hand for Clarke to go ahead. When the blonde passed her, Lexa took in a deep breath and shook her head. She muttered a warning to herself as she scoffed then followed behind her. 

“Shots!” Lincoln yelled, throwing his hands in the air. 

Octavia quickly pulled them down. “Dude!” She warned, motioning her head to the right. “All the network execs are standing right there.” 

“And they’re drinking just as much, babe.” Raven noted, wrapping her arms around Octavia from behind. She kissed her cheek. “It’s a party. Season three!” She held her tighter. 

“Okay, okay.” Octavia conceded, patting her girlfriend’s hand. “I’ll take one too.” 

Lincoln broke into a wide smile, holding his hands up again. Lexa and Clarke joined them at the bar and he released a wild yelp that caused Lexa to put her hand over her ear. He patted her shoulder roughly and turned to the bartender to order drinks. Lexa ushered Clarke to the bar so she could sit. 

Octavia and Raven exchanged a glance. Raven motioned her chin in their direction, wiggling her eyebrows. Octavia released an exasperated sigh then returned her attention to the duo. “So?” She inquired, looking from one woman to the next. Her finger moved back and forth between them. “Is this going to work?” 

Lexa and Clarke shared a look. Their eyes remained locked on one another for what seemed like an eternity. Clarke was the first to reluctantly break the stare. “We are going to be great together.” She stated, glancing over at Lexa once again with a shy smile. 

Lexa mirrored her expression. “Definitely.”


End file.
